What Drugs Do To Women
by SentimentalcRaZe
Summary: Just as the title states. Riza accidentally gets drugged with the worst possible thing. What's there to do! RoyxRiza. RR people!: lemon in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Waaaii! My first FMA fic, of course with my favorite paring, ROYAI:P. hahahaha. There will probably be some lemon in later chapters, enjoy! R+R please:)

**What Drugs Do To Women**

Chapter 1

"Did she say she wanted it with milk?" Scratching his head, Havoc looked at Fuery who was mixing the Colonel's coffee.

"I'm not so sure... you were the one she was talking to. If you put in the wrong stuff, you're going to be dead."

Havoc rolled his eyes and sighed. He really hated doing these kinds of 'chores'. But today was a very busy day for the Colonel and 1st lieutenant, so it was not like he had any other choice.

"Hey, can you prepare my drink for me? I'm just gonna go back and ask. Oh, and I like mine with extra sugar. Thanks!"

"But--!" Fuery sighed as he heard the door slam shut. Trust Havoc to run off like that.

"Hey Sergeant Fuery, can you come here for a sec.? I need you to see something."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

A pair of azure blue eyes followed the movements of Fuery as the officer dipped several spoonfuls of sugar in the yellow-colored mug before rushing outside. The figure stepped out of the shadowy corner and smiled deviously. Her plan has been going smoothly so far. 

Walking silently towards the table where the mugs were placed, she reached inside her pocket and pulled out a small vial. She had bought it for a very high price, but of course, she would get something she had been wishing for in exchange. _He _would certainly regret dumping her.

The figure named Katherine frowned. She remembered the last date she had with Roy Mustang. They had been sitting in the park, staring at the stars. Katherine had expected for the moment to be a special one. But as they stood up to leave, he broke it off with her. Just like that! He didn't even look a bit sympathetic!

Pulling the cork out of the vial, she suddenly stopped. She remembered that the officer called Fuery had been holding a white mug when he said he was making the Colonel's. Problem was, there were **two** white mugs! The color drained from her face. This was not the time to be making mistakes! The potion was terribly expensive too. Mixing the potion with the wrong mug would be like draining her money down the sink.

When she heard footsteps outside, Katherine's heart hammered in her chest. She contemplated on choosing between the mug with a small cute black and white puppy picture and the one with the white puppy with its tongue lolling out. The footsteps got louder. _It's now or never! _She spilled the contents of the vial in the mug then slipped back into the darker part of the room.

Katherine bit her lip. Surely the one with the white puppy didn't belong to him, it was more feminine! She pressed her back closer to the wall on the corner and prayed that she made the right decision.

"I was right! Lt. Hawkeye wanted it with milk!—Fuery?" She heard Havoc say as soon as the door opened. After a few more seconds, she heard rapid footsteps.

"You're back already? I'm so sorry; they needed me back there so I had to leave our drinks for a while."

"Yeah whatever, let's go. I was right!" Havoc chuckled. "Lt. Hawkeye said she did want her coffee with milk."

"That just proves that you're getting old already."

The door slammed shut as Katherine heard muffled sounds of their conversation from her spot. After waiting for a few minutes, she slipped out of her hiding place and laid her ear next to the door. When she didn't hear anything, she slipped her hand in her pocket once again and this time pulled out a folded letter. In it was written the time and place when and where Roy and she would be meeting tonight.

Katherine was about to open the door when it opened by itself, and she was sent sprawling backwards. When she glanced up again, Katherine saw a man with a very large frame standing in the doorway. But the thing that made her nervous was his hard stare on her. She stood up hastily and started laughing nervously.

"I'm so sorry, sir. But I seem to be lost; can you help me find my way out?" Katherine managed to croak out.

When Armstrong heard this, he flexed his muscles and bright stars appeared around his face.

"Oho! Being helpful is an attribute that has been passed down for generations in our family!"

Katherine stared at the man incredulously as he began ranting on and on about his family tree. He was definitely one odd person in the military. Her chain of thoughts was broken when she felt herself being lifted.

"HEY! Put me down! I—I still have to give this to the Colonel!" Katherine slammed her fists to his back to no avail. "Hey wait! I really appreciate you helping me, but you know I put something inside his coff---"

"Oh, you are very welcome miss! Let me now lead you out of your wonderful building!" Armstrong flexed his muscles once again before running off along the corridor at lightning speed.

* * *

Riza inhaled the scent of her coffee and her eyelids felt heavy. Drinking coffee during work was definitely a good feeling of relaxation. It was probably around 8:00 at night already. And the only ones left in the room was her, the colonel, Havoc and Fuery. Probably even in the whole building. She glanced at the colonel, who was busy signing loads of paperwork she had just laid on his table. Havoc was lighting his cigarette on one side, while Fuery played with her dog, Black Hayate. 

She really loved that puppy. Ever since Fuery gave it to her, she has been taking great care of her companion, taking her pet to almost everywhere she went. She even personalized her mug with a puppy that looked exactly like the dog.

Smiling to herself, she inhaled the intoxicating scent of coffee again before drinking it, feeling the hot liquid go down her throat. She went all fuzzy inside. The coffee tasted unusually better than usual. She yawned and stretched. Now all she needed to do was to arrange the files before going home and get a long relaxing sleep.

* * *

She had no idea when the room started to get so hot, but even after taking off her blue military shirt, she felt as if she was being enveloped in heat. She had already asked Havoc to open the windows to let the cold wind enter the room, but there seemed no difference. Riza started fanning herself with an empty folder. Her work was done already, now all she had to do was to wait until the Colonel finished, then they would go home together. It was a routine they did every night. 

Havoc and Fuery were already fixing their things in preparation to leave when Riza realized something was wrong with her body. Her chair screeched backwards and she started inhaling deep intakes of breath. This immediately caught the attention of the three men in the room.

"1st Lieutenant Hawkeye, is there something wrong?" Roy asked with his brows furrowed.

"Oh...uh...n—nothing's wrong. I guess...the heat of the night is just getting to me." Hawkeye straightened despite her uncomfortable feeling. She arched her eyebrow at the obvious worried gazes of Havoc and Fuery.

"Er... the heat of the night, you say?" Fuery asked, scratching the back of his head.

"The temperature tonight's nowhere near cold, 1st lieutenant. In fact, the temperature tonight is probably the coldest one so far in weeks." Havoc explained.

At this, Riza frowned. She was most definitely sure the room was hot... although it was a little odd that she wasn't sweating that much. Almost as if the heat only came from inside... Her eyes widened when she felt a wave of an indescribable feeling. Her arms immediately went to her lower abdomen as she bit her lip from crying out. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to conceal an audible squeal that came out of her treacherous mouth.

"1st lieutenant Hawkey, what's wrong!"

Riza heard footsteps towards her direction. She had her head down in embarrassment at what had just happened. Something was **_most definitely wrong_** with her body. She felt a hand on her shoulder. When she raised her head, she saw the worried face of Roy.

"I---I don't know. There's something wrong with me... but I don't know what it is." Riza tried to stand up, but whenever she moved, she felt a wave of that hot feeling travel all over her body, almost knocking her senseless. An audible moan slipped out of her mouth before she could stop herself and she felt her legs give way. When she fell however, she felt herself landing on something soft instead of the hard floor.

"Havoc, get her a cold glass of water, now!" Riza heard Roy's commanding voice bark out. Apparently, it was he who broke her fall.

"Yes sir!" Havoc's immediately reply was followed immediately by the sound of the door opening.

Riza laid her clammy hands on the colonel's chest and forced herself to at least get off him. But her weak limbs prevented her from doing so. She felt the colonel's arms encircle around her waist and she felt color run to her cheeks. Now was definitely not the time to flirt with her. The door slammed open, but the person who entered was not Havoc.

"It was a good thing I saw the light from your office open, Colonel. Hughes asked me to say a few things to you but I was stopped—-What happened here!" Armstrong immediately dropped down to the floor beside worried-looking Roy and the very sick-looking Riza.

"I believe I was somehow intoxicated...but I don't know how that happened..."

"Wait a minute!" Havoc's voice was heard from the doorway. "Maybe... it was from the coffee!"

Riza's eyes widened and she paled.

"What did you put in my drink? That was probably why it tasted different!"

"No, no! It wasn't me! I mean... you remember the time I came back here and asked about your coffee? When I returned, Fuery wasn't there either... maybe that was the time..."

"That can't be possible! Nobody entered that Lounging room! I was there outside, and I never noticed anyone go in." Fuery said in defense.

The drug was starting to make Riza's head heavy. She laid her head on the colonel's chest as the conversation continued on. Her eyelids were starting to get heavy.

"The lounging room?" Armstrong stood up and looked thoughtful. "I think... that was where I met the black haired lady."

All eyes averted to him.

"That's right! Now if I can remember correctly... ohh yeah! She was the reason why I forgot to send the message to you, colonel. She told me she got lost, and when I tried to lead her out...she said something about a letter she had to give to you!" Suddenly, Armstrong stopped.

"Wh—what's wrong?"

"If I remember correctly, she told me she put something in your coffee, colonel."

"How did it get in **my **drink?" Riza looked helpless. _Ugh... Taisa's women are irritatingly pesky._

"What about the letter?" Roy asked, frowning.

Armstrong put this forefinger to his chin and looked thoughtful for a moment. Then he glanced nervously at Roy.

"I think I threw it at the trash can somewhere in this building..."

"Whaat!" Havoc and Fuery paled.

"Look for it." Roy said in a firm voice. "Now"

The three men left the room in haste, leaving Riza alone with Roy. The room was silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry. It was Katherine." Roy said apologetically, realizing it was probably the latest girl he dated.

"I thought so... it was another one of your women." Riza's blood started to boil. The waves had started to disappear now. She pushed against Roy's chest with all the strength left and got the shock of her life. This time, it was a strong feeling that seemed to send her over the edge. She moaned loud and fell back into his arms. She gripped a handful of his shirt and started taking deep intakes of breath again.

"I'm guessing you shouldn't move much." Roy whispered in her ear. This sent tingles all over Riza's body. She couldn't get herself to speak. She started squirming.

"Not to be rude, Riza," Roy tightened his grip on her. "But I think you know the effect of what you've been doing has on men. And also, I don't think you want to end up in bed with me."

"Taisa! This is **not **funny." She turned red and punched his chest weakly when she heard him chuckle.

"Just wanted to break the ice?" Roy grinned at her.

Silence followed, and after a few more minutes, the door opened and 3 figures entered the room. Armstrong was walking in front solemnly; Fuery looked really nervous, while Havoc was unbelievably biting his lip from laughing. The piece of crumpled paper was raised in front of Roy's face, and Armstrong finally spoke up. Roy turned red, then paled, then looked angry. Riza cursed under her breath and Havoc finally burst out laughing when he couldn't contain himself.

"It was aphrodisiac."

* * *

**End Chapter**

A/N: Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Take care everyone!

--MaI


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I really love ROYAI as well…hahah. Currently raving over it. If anyone of you knows where to find some official ROYAI stuff(images, articles, etc), feel free to e-mail me! It'd be gladly appreciated. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one. There are some lemon parts here that are not suitable for young children. :) Enjoy!

**What Drugs Do To Women**

Chapter 2

Inside the flame alchemist's office was dead silent. It seemed that all the occupants of the room were staring at the two bullet holes at the wall, all of which were caused by the only ladywho was still holding her gun. The person who was intended to be hit by the bullets was clinging to the wall with his dear life, looking fearfully her. Apparently, one of the bullets had passed dangerously near the most precious area of his body.

"That was...most definitely...**not** something to be...laughing about." Riza pointed her gun to Havoc's face with her shaking hands.

"I'm s---s-sorry! Did—didn't m—mean it! No more—laughing!" Havoc was biting his lip so hard that it threatened to bleed.

Riza frowned at this but slumped down on the floor. This caused another wave, causing her to squeal a little. She bowed her head and cursed again. Her own strength was starting to leave her. And the day was just starting to end right! Now she was drugged with Aphrodisiac, and stuck with **four** men in a room. She felt helpless.

"Hawkeye..." She heard someone, but somehow couldn't recognize it.

"Please...Can anyone just help me get home? I feel really uncomfortable." She whispered.

There were some shuffling and she felt herself being lifted. The colonel's hand slipped behind her thighs while the other one supported her torso. When she felt Roy's skin get in contact with hers however, the drugtook effectagain. It was more subtle this time, she managed not to cry out, but her body seemed to have gotten hotter and there was this strange ache at her stomach and lower abdomen.

"I feel so...disgusting." She heard herself whisper despite the loud ringing in her ears.

"We'll get you home in no time." Roy replied silently.

Riza saw Roy whisper something to Armstrong. The other officer saluted him and said something out to Fuery and Havoc that she somehow couldn't decipher.

"We're going to leave her with _him_?" Havoc said.

"Did you just say something, Havoc?" Roy smiled evilly at him, raising his gloved hand.

"Nothing, nothing! He didn't say anything!" Fuery said, dragging Havoc by the collar. "So... we'll just give you a call later on, huh?"

Roy nodded, then left the room.

"Oh and please don't forget to check on everything and lock up before you leave."

The three officers groaned.

* * *

"Taisa... where are you taking me?" Riza managed to look up from the passenger's seat in the car. "And where are the others going?" 

"Taking you home, where else? And I sent the other to look for an antidote. Or rather, to look for Katherine...Armstrong probably still recognizes her face. Oh and...how long has this..._feeling_ been going on?"

Riza blushed.

"Uhm... since 15 minutes ago? Or probably even a little longer..."

Silence followed. When they drove through a slightly dark street however, the sight of the hump managed to sneak past the colonel's eye. And it sent the small car bouncing across the street.

Riza couldn't contain herself. She moaned loudly and tightened her grip on the seatbelt. Despite the fact that she had this newfound hate towards the drug, a small part of her mind was enjoying this new feeling. The car screeched to a halt. Riza looked up to find a nervous looking colonel sweating and gripping the steering wheel.

"Wh—what's wrong..?"

"Trust me. You don't want to know."

Realization dawned on her and she turned silent. But the idea that came popping into her mind was still showing warning signals at her. She shook her head and tried pushing it out of her mind as the car started moving again.

* * *

Roy kicked the door shut with his foot and started walking rapidly towards the bedroom which Riza pointed out to him. Ever since the time Riza had sat on his lap and started squirming. His mind has been going crazy. It was certainly turning him on. And in addition to that, her constant moaning was sending him over the edge. He had to control himself before he finally lost control and get mad enough to make a big mistake. He really wanted to go to bed with her, but he couldn't. He was the 1st lieutenant for gosh sakes! _His _1st lieutenant... Roy shook his head at the thought. 

The sight of the bed at the corner of the room ignited images of hot lovemaking. Roy mentally slapped himself and laid her gently on the bed. When he caught sight of Riza however, he stumbled a bit. The clip on her hair was gone, and her blonde hair fell down her shoulders. Her face was pink and she was slightly panting. He quickly turned around before Riza saw something not nice.

Roy coughed.

"I'll just wait outside."

"...Please... let this stop... I hate it... Stop it..." She whimpered and looked in the other direction.

"I'm so sorry... Let's hope they find her soon."

"It's...getting...w—worse!" Roy heard Riza moan and he took a deep intake of breath. This was definitely most uncomforting. He walked briskly out the room and closed the door shut. He could still hear Riza moaning inside, and his mind went ballistic. They better come back or else!

He covered his ears with his hands and tried to block the sound. But after a few minutes, his ears perked upafter he heard something.

"Taisa... aaah... Roy...p---please... If you know any other way... If not to stop it...j--just to...uugh.. lessen the effect on me!" Her stangled cry came to him.

Roy thought he was dreaming. A part of him was screaming for him not to take advantage of her, but the other half was screaming in joy. When he heard Riza whimper, he couldn't stop himself from opening the door and entering the room. She was truly a sight.

He had no idea that her lieutenant could get this sexy. He had no idea when she managed to stand up, but she was only in her underwear now, the covers had replaced her clothes, and she gripped the sheets as her head tossed from side to side on her pillow. Her mouth was open and her face was pink. She was gyrating her hips in a fashion that almost made him explode. She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Riza... I know a way to lessen the effect, but...I'm not sure if you're going to like what I'm about to say..." Roy was looking at the floor when he spoke. He really didn't want to do it. But she was already _begging._

When Riza finally realized what he had in mind, her mind panicked. _Of all things, not that!_ She didn't want to do it. She's never done it before...

Another wave hit her. Her hip left the bed, and she let out a long throaty moan.

Roy flinched. If she kept on doing that, he would certainly---

"Please..." Roy looked up at her. "Please...just do it... I can't take it anymore...please... Roy..."

Roy didn't know whether to feel thankful or terrible. He felt himself grow hot and he took a few slow steps. His name definitely sounded better coming from her mouth.

"Are you sure about this...? If I... there's no more stopping me..."

"Just shut up, and—stop doing that, If you please."

"Stop doing what?" Roy looked dubious.

"Doing _that._ You're acting as if...as if---it's about to be my d---death day! Can't you just hurry up and get it over and done w—with b—before I change m—my mind!"

Roy chuckled at this. He took off his coat and unbuttoned his shirt.

'_This is just going to be a very very short one.. just to end her torture.. really... that's just all there is to it..."_He convinced himself.

"What are y—you doing!"

"Getting undressed. Is there something wrong?"

"B—but--!" Riza sat up on the bed and gripped the sheets around her body. "Do you—do I... h—have to... uhm..."

Walking towards the bed, Roy sat down beside her and tilted up her chin.

"You haven't done it ever, haven't you?" He said gently.

"Isn't that...obvious?" She blushed profusely and looked away.

"Well then... what am I supposed to do...? Hmm...This is interesting..." Roy chuckled and traced a finger down her bare arm. "Did you know, lieutenant, that you could turn on a man so much... that you could send him over the edge without even letting him touch you?"

She couldn't do anything but gaze up at his smoldering eyes. She looked confused, totally unlike the Hawkeye that was with him wherever he went. She seemed to be waiting for something, but she was not aware of it. Roy leaned down slowly and hesitated for a moment. But the moment his lips touched hers, both of them lost all control.

Riza groaned and slid her arms around his neck, pulling him onto the bed. Roy slid over her and covered her body in his. And when Roy started to move his mouth against hers, Riza's body seemed to have a mind of its own. She groaned against his mouth and pushed him down on the bed, moving on top of him. She slid her leg between his and pressed her body against him. Roy was pretty sure she could have felt his arousal, but she was probably too intoxicated to notice.

She was unconsciously rubbing her body against his, and Roy heard himself groan. He moved his mouth down her neck, trailing a wet path with his tongue. He felt Riza go stiff for a moment and he realized she was nearing her release. He kissed her again and slid his hand between their bodies to caress her breast. At this, she seemed to have exploded, she screamed a little before the sound became muffled when Roy covered her mouth with his in a kiss.

After a few more moments, Riza became more relaxed.Her head was on his chest and was breathing silently but more steadily.

"Are---are you ok?"

When he got no reply, he tried to sit up. But Riza suddenly stirred on top of him. His lieutenant raised herself up on her elbows and look up at him with a very dazed ans sleepy gaze. She slid her hand inside his shirt as her face got closer to his. And when he felt her lips brush against his, then tease him as she nibbled on his lower lip, he decided that she had really turned into a totally different person. And Roy didn't know whether he liked that or not.

And he could only stare dumbfoundedly when Riza zipped open his pants slid her other hand inside.

* * *

**end chapter**

A/N: waaaaiiii...cliffie:P. really so sorry! anyways, Review pleaaaase:)

--MaI


End file.
